Rishtey:sach ya dhoka -TRULY REAL
by Angelbetu
Summary: My first attempt for dear Daya's Girl challenge..hope u all like it..please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Truly Real**

Rishtey:Sach ya Dhoka

 _Aatmhatya..kya yahi ek aakhri rasta bacha h tumari jindagi me...problems sabko hoti hn...Pr jindagi ek hi baar milti h...jö tumare sath nahin unke liye jaan dena chahte ho aur jö tumare apne hn unka kya hoga tumare baad kya socha h tumne..._

 _ **Sir,ye batein kitabon me achi lgti hn...shyd apne kabi kisiko khoya hi nahin...yaa fir har kadam pr apko sambhalne wala koi tha...mere paas naam k rishte to boht hn pr wo ek sahara hi ni...bhagwan apse kabi apka sahara na cheene...shyd aap jee hi na payen...**_

2 saal pehle kahi hui ek mujrim ki baat is trh sach hogi kabi socha hi ni ta freddy sir...

Freddy: haan Vivek...humare sir is trh kamjor pd jaynge kabi socha nahin tha...jinki ankhon ko dekh kr hi mujrim apna rasta badal dete the aaj wo **ABHIJEET** sir is trh toot gye ki apni zindagi se hi muh mod lia...kyu aaya wo din hum sabki jindagi me jis ne humse humare teeno seniors ko cheen lia...kyuu..

1 year before:

 _23 June ,2014_

 _Abhi: Daya bhaga gaadi humara wahan waqt pr pohnchna boht jruri h..._

 _Daya: boss tum fiqr mt kro hume der ni hogi hum bas abhi pohnch jynge.._

 _Abhi nodded his head in yes n same moment his phone rang..._

 _Abhi: haan sir hum bus pohnchne wale hn jee sir...kyaa oh thk h sir hum kuch krte hn..n he hung up_

 _Daya: wo abhijeet..._

 _Abhi:Salunke sir ka phn ta keh rahe te ko bi le aao yahn jrurt h unki..._

 _Daya: ab kya karen_

 _Abhi:Daya tu_ _ **ye**_ _lekr jaa wahn mai jald se jald Rishab ko leke aata hun_

 _Unhe kuch nahi hona chahiye_

 _Daya:boss unhe kuch ni hoga...and both pat each other shoulder and abhi came out of car n took a taxi to pick_

 _And daya ignite his car n move with bullet speed_

 _All of a sudden he has to stop his car with a jerk as there was a girl standing in front of his car for lift_

 _Girl:sir plz kya aap muje girls hostel chod skte hn_

 _Daya look at her..her face and hands has some wounds_

 _Daya: ask her, kya hua h aapke saath_

 _Girl: sir kuch college k boys ne mere saath...mai boht problem me hun wo log fir se aa gye to_

 _Daya: nahin aisa nahi hoga mai ek cid officer hun btaiye kahan h apka hostel_

 _Girl tell him the location which is 10 km back towards Mumbai_

 _Daya: dekiye is waqt mera kahin aur waqt pr pohnchna jruri h mai apko kisi auto ya taxi_

 _Girl: nahi sir plz aap k saat mai safe rahungi aap cid officer hn sir plz meri help kriye sir_

 _Daya was confused and he ignite his car..._

 _Daya knock the main door but it was open...inside house was a pindrop silence...he move towards room of_ _ **him...**_ _and at the same time a taxi stops in front of house and Abhi with Doc. come out of it he looks toward face of Daya with confusion..._

 _But in no time they move fast toward_ _ **his**_ _room_

 _Duo are stunned at their place when they look over the monitor attached to_ _ **his**_ _body showing a single line...A heart without beats...bottle of_ _ **antidote**_ _falls from Daya hands and he hug his fatherly figure...lion of cid Mumbai lying lifeless in front of him..._ _ **ACP Praduman**_ _is no more noww..._

 _Daya:crying bitterly.. apne to kaha ta is antidote se jeher ka asar khtm ho jaiga humare sir thk ho jynge kyu jhoot bola apne aap ka naya prank to ni h na ye abhi ko tng krne k liye boliye naa...sirrr_

 _Salunke: Daya tum log thoda jldi aa jate to mera yaar bach jaata aakhri waqt tk kehta raha_ _ **acp kisi atankwadi k ghatiya plan ki wajh se nahin marega ek jeher ki sui kuch ni bigad skti mera abhi mere dono sher aynge aur fir hum teeno mil k use uske anjaam tk pohnchaynge...**_

 _Par aaj uske sher boht late ho gaye boht...n salunkhe falls on his knees n started crying loudly_

 _Abhi:Sir ye kya keh re hn aap plz kuch kriye sir Daya ro mt yaar sab thk ho jaiga...Abhi was not in his senses_

 _Daya just hug him n both start crying n consoling each other_

 _Abhi :_ _ **Ananya**_ _(abhi wife n acp nephew) tum_ _ **Dhruv**_ _ko bahr le jao aur sula do ye sab nahin dek payega wo.._

 _Ananya nodded positively n take_ _ **him**_ _outside_

 _Abhi:(in composed tone) sir hume acp sir ki last rituals and his voice choked and tears falls from his eyes.._

 _Daya was standing there in head down mode as he knew what is coming in his way..._

 _Abhi come toward him and asks Daya tu yahn se 20 min ki doori pe ta fir tuje yahn tk pohnchne me 1 hr keise laga kaha tha tu..._

 _Everybody was looking at them in confusion..._

 _Daya: Abhi wo..yaar wo ek ladki n he tells the whole aur fir muje use chodne jana pada muje laga ta ki mai fast drive krke aa jaunga pr ate me trafficcc..and he stops completely as a harsh slap welcomes him from his big bro_

 _Abhi: Tuje jindagi bhar maaf nahin karunga mai(very angry and teary voice)_

 _Daya: boss plz.._

 _Abhi: ye dek tere late aane ki wajh se kya ho gya dekh..everybody was looking at him with hate...he looks toward his father lifeless body and then toward his bro whose eyes are shattering numerous tears...and he instantly leave the place..._

 _His eyes open when he heard some loud noise from outside he unlocked his room and move outside to only see that his father body is ready to go shamshan ghaat_

 _He hurriedly move toward him and want to grab him but..Abhi:khabardar daya tumne unhe hath lgane ki koshish bi ki to tumare liye acha nahin hoga_

 _Daya : abhi itni badi saja mt do muje aakhri baar unhe dek to lene do tum muje unka chehra chu to lene do plz abhi mere bhai itne patthar dil mt bano abhi.._

 _Abhi:freddy sir ko ambulance me rkne ki tyari kro_

 _Daya:Abhi plz mai tumare hath jodta hun tumhe jö saza deni h do pr ek baar sir ko dekne do plzz plz abhi plz_

 _Abhi :kyu dekne dun tuje ye sab sirf aur sirf teri wajh se hua h teri ek bewakoofi ne hum sub se humare aadhrsh ko cheen lia h maine kaha ta na mai tuje maaf ni krunga jindagi bhar maaf ni krunga tuje...freddy (shouting) tumne suna nahi maine kya kaha niklne ki tyari kro_

 _All r having tears in their eyes daya fall on his knees and join his hands in front of all to have a last look of his father who love him like a younger child but no one show any sign of assurance to him and leave house one by one leaving him alone..._

 _Daya was feeling helpless he was crying and crying and crying but it's of no use_

 _On the way freddy with some courage said to abhi..sir ek baar daya sir ko... abhi who was looking towards his mentor turn toward freddy usne jaan li h tumare acp sir ki..and dis was enough for everyone to know the decision of their sharp shine who is very angry from his pal and punishing him..._

 _2 weeks elapsed since death of their boss but no one move forward in their life...everyone was missing their mentor.._

 _Daya turned the most waste person in team no one in team talks to him not even listen to him...and his brother has suddenly become a stranger to him_

 _At home his bhabhi who use to pamper him like his own child now look at him with hate and Dhruv stop talking to his chachu as his mother taught them that he has murdered his nanu.._

 _Today in evening Abhi return home Daya sitting at lounge as usual alone as he not move to beaureu as he was unwell unknown to anyone even his bro.._

 _Dhruv(abhi son) come and hug his father who smiles seeing him and ask kya baat h mera beta..kuch kehna h aapko papa se..._

 _Dhruv :haan papa... aap to khooni ko pkl k jel me dalte ho naa jahn use phanchi ho jati h_

 _Abhi moved his head in yes and try to understand the reason fr querry_

 _To papa ye chac..ye khooni daya humale ghl me kyu lehta h ise phanchi ni hogi.._

 _Abhi stunned on his place n just look toward his pal who immediately leave the place.._

 _Abhi ask to Dhruv: beta ye sab kisne kaha apse_

 _Dhruv:mumma ne.. papa unhone btaya daya ne humale nanu ko maal dia h_

 _Abhi:in strict tone wo tumare chachu hn aur unhone kisiko nahi maara dobara is trh ki baat mt krna..ander jao_

 _And abhi sit on the sofa with a thud now he understands which type of pain his_ _ **baccha**_ _was bearing from a long time...he remembers his decision of not letting him see his father he was crying silently about all his reactions he gave to his bro who not done anything intentionally either he too lost his father and now his brother too..Abhi clears his eyes and move toward kitchen in rage.._

 _Abhi: Anu ye kya sika rahi ho bacche ko tum haan..maana ki daya se glti hui h hum sab khafa hn us se pr usne bi khoya h sir ko...tum_

 _Ananya: tum to rehne do Abhi plz tum kabi apne bhai se khafa nahi ho skte chahe wo kuch bi kr le kya muje nahi pata roz raat ko ut ut k kise dekne jaate ho tum...tumare bhai ki bewakoofi ki wajh se itna bada hadsa ho gya maine apne uncle ko kho dia khooni hi h wo tum chahe maaf kr do use mai use kabi maaf nahi krungi...(and she move from there)_

 _Abhi look her going and suddenly his eyes narrowed as he saw a shadow also moving from there..Abhi have a sigh and finally move toward his brother's room after 15 long days...he saw his pal who was sitting there with close eyes.._

 _Abhi: Daya chal khana kha le baccha...and this was enough for daya to hug his bro who was silently patting on his head...Daya chup ho ja apne bhai ko maaf kr de tuje boht rulaya na maine...but Daya didn't respond he was busy in feeling his bro shelter after a long time..._

 _Daya:Abhi muje maaf kr do plz pr ab aur saha nahi jaa ra mujse apne acp sir ki maut ki wajh bn gya hun mai plz abhi tummm..tumm mujee maaf krr denaa..._

 _Abhi: sab thk ho jaiga daya mai kl sabse baat krunga sab maaf kr denge tuje tuu..._

 _Daya:ptaaa..ni boss yee kl aiga bi yaa nahi_

 _Abhi : separate daya and look toward his face which was wet with tears and his eyes are closing...Daya kya kia h tune khud k saath bol daya kya kiya h tune...and his words stopped as Daya fall in his lap unconscious..._

 _Abhi: Daya Daya aankhen khol kya hua tuje...Daya plz...(teary) Daya yaar kya kia tune ye..._

 _He just ran out of his room n call Anu n instantly took out his phone and call for ambulance..._

 _Ananya: kya hua Abhi kyu chilla re ho_

 _Abhi: Anu wo Ddaya behosh ho gya h deko na pata ni kya kr lia h usne_

 _Ananya: deko Abhi mere paas itna faltu waqt ni h ki mai tumare bhai k bachpane ko tolerate krun mai sone jaa ri hun_

 _Abhi: pr Anu..but it's of no use she had already left d place n move into her room_

 _Soon Ambulance arrive and Abhi somehow with the help of ward boys shift Daya into ambulance..._

 _In Lifeline Hospital..._

 _Doctors took Daya into emergency.._

 _Abhi feels no strength left in his legs now so he sat there itself with support of wall and remember all those harsh comments he pass to his bro in 2 weeks_

 _ **Daya: Abhi plz ek baar ye file dek lo muje kuch smj..**_

 _ **Abhi: Muje ek laprwah insaan se kuch expect hi ni krna chiye kaam ka bojh aise hi bad gya h sir k jaane se n yahn k senior officer ko kuch smj ni aa ra..he snatch file from his hand jao tum samajseva kro is sab ki jrurt ni h**_

 _He was crying silently and just praying for wellness of his buddy.._

 _After 1 hour doctors come out..Abhi instantly move toward him and ask Daya.._

 _Doc : he is out of danger unhone suicide attempt kia ta unki jaan to bach gyi h pr.._

 _Abhi : par kya doctor plz btaiye chup mat rahiye.._

 _Doc: Actually heavy dose of sleeping pills lene ki wajh se unke brain me disorder ho gya h...shyd kisi baat k stress ki wajh se brain me swelling aa gyi ti aur fir sudden heavy dose ki wajh se mental disorder ho gaya h.._

 _Abhi: (shocked) doc apka mtlab kya h Daya kab tk thk ho jaiga_

 _Doc: hum kuch nahin keh skte officer..unke hosh me aane k baad unke reaction se pata chlega ki disorder Kis level ka h..plz calm down officer future me aane wala time aur difficult hoga u have to compose urself..hume unke hosh me aane ka wait krna hoga kal subh tak hosh aa jyega unhe..God bless him_

 _And he move from there but Abhi standstill he move toward ICU and look toward his brother from outside...he is feeling unknown fear in his heart but he has no choice rather wait for nxt morning.._

 _Morning come in his way..till then whole team arrive at hospital to see there dear Daya sir.._

 _Doc: Aap log bhi plz ander chliye unko hosh aane wala h unka reaction dekna jruri wo aap logon ko dek k kis trh ka reaction dete hn_

 _Everybody come inside ICU:_

 _Slowly Daya opened his eyes Abhi look at him and smile and move his hands toward him in order to sooth him but he jerks his hand harshly n just try to move to the corner of bed in fear..._

 _Abhi was shocked n the rest too.._

 _Abhi: Daya sun baccha tu nraj h mujse..._

 _Daya: chle jao sab chale jao mere hath kisike khoon se range hn ye deko n he start rubbing his hands with each other either trying to remove something but what?he start screaming madly n crying harshly plz mujee marna mt maaf maaf kr do n he join his hands in front of all..maaf kr do akela mt chodo bot dr lgta h boht plz..._

 _Doc to nurse: injection do inhe neend ka inka mind stressed nahi hona chahiye...jldi_

 _And Daya drift in sleep in few minutes..._

 _Abhi : absently..kya hua h doctor keise thk hoga mera bhai.._

 _Doc: hum sirf medical treatment de skte hn unke mind me Kis baat k dr h ye mujse behtar aap log jante hn..aap logon ko inka boht khyal rkhna h..ye is haalat me apne aap ko nuksaan pohncha skte hn...inse koi aisi baat mt kriyega jö inhe hurt kare...take care of him..._

 _Abhi nodded his head n look toward his pal in tears..._

 _ **After 2 days..**_

 _Daya returned home now n Abhi has taken leave for 1 week to comfort his bro.._

 _Abhi: softly Daya baccha keisa lg ra h ghr aake ab_

 _Daya said nothing but move his face toward other side in anger..jao kaha na jao mujse koi baat nahi krta tum bi mat kro jao yahn se chale jao n he start shooting and pushing him outside..._

 _Ananya: kya ho raha h ye sab ye gear h koi pagal khana nahin h jo aap ise utha laye hn yahn Abhi...iski is trh ki harkaton se humare Dhruv pr kya asar pdega..._

 _Abhi: just shutup Anu..uski is halat ki wajh hum hi log hn ye mat bhulo tum aur wo mera bhai h ye uska ghr h aur wo yahin rahega..n he moved towards Daya room.._

 _Ananya: Mai bi dekti hun is ghr me hum rahenge ya ye pagal..._

 _Abhi went inside his bro room who was sleeping under medicine effect which Abhi injected him slowly when he starts panic...he look at his face which was so dull and tired..._

 _Abhi: fiqr mt kr tu Daya jitna dard dia h naa tuje utna hi khush rkunga sab thk kr dunga mai ab koi dukh nahi hoga tuje..._

But he never know the real pain is going to start now...

 **AN:A two shot...abhi boht kuch baaki h next update bi jaldi try krungi...it's my first story that too for the Challenge..ye story humare apne relations pr based h...how much pain a person has to bear when he is not capable to live his life and has to depend on others...No not others his so called relations..pr kya sach me wo sath de paate hn kuch yhi show krne ki koshish ki h hope aap sabko psnd aaye bacche ka chota sa effort**

 **Plz read n review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bhumi98 :thanku so much:)**

 **Divyaa26: here is ur update hope u like it too..thanku so much :)**

 **parise22: thanku so much**

 **Rai :sorry I make u cry...enjoy next one thanku so much**

 **DA95: thanku it,means a lot to me...thanku:)**

 **Blair.64:thanx a lot for dis:)**

 **Crazy4kevidareya:here is the update thanku :)**

 **anamika:me too got goose bumps while writing for our duos but take it as a story and thanku for ur cute appreciation**

 **LoveAbhi:thnx**

 **Hamdard duo:here is ur update thanku**

 **lavanya:I have written it keeping in my mind common persons not our superheroes as they can't do such type of things..plz take it as a story thnx :)**

 **Mistic morning: ye jaan ne k liye apko chap pdna pdega thnx fr ur support:)**

 **DivaNims:have a look plz here is ur update thanku**

 **Rajvigirl: thanku so much**

 **krittika: thnx di..ur review means a lot to me thnku so much**

 **priya:thnx**

 **DiVine 21: sorry for ur tears but this one is more painful..thnku so much**

 **artanish :here it is thnx fr ur support:)**

 **iCoco Girl: thanku so much**

 **Daya's Girl:the biggest thnx to u jinki wajh se ye story complete ho payi u encourage me and support me a lot thanku so much thnx a lot:)))))**

And thnx to all the guests for their review thnku so much...

 **Last chapter**

In the next morning:

 _Daya woke up and look strangely toward the surroundings...his eyes stopped to a person who was sleeping on the couch lying beside him...He smiles on him and slowly move toward him with baby steps.._

 _He look here and there and saw a thing on side table and gives a wide smile...he picks it up and move toward Abhi and try to put that thing in his ears in order to wake him up..._

 _First he try it lightly but feeling no movement in Abhi's body he start to move it harshly...and a sudden shout with a harsh voice_

 _Daya lying on floor and crying_

 _Abhi woke up with noise.._

 _Ananya: Dekho apne ladle ko abhi ek khoon karke jee nahi bhara tera jö ab apne bhai ko bi maarna chahta h.._

 _Abhi: ye kya bole ja ri ho Anu tum he was feeling a little pain in his ear..._

 _Ananya : ye deko ye pen knife jö ye tumhe jakhmi krne k liye chala raha tha...deko ye n she showed Abhi the marks of knife near his ear..._

 _Aaj tumare oopr humla kia h kl hum sab pr krega tab kyaa haan.._

 _Abhi look toward Daya who was sitting on floor with the support of wall...he move towards him and place hand on his cheeks_

 _Abhi: softly,Daya kyu kia tune aisa haan bol Daya..._

 _Daya: tum so rahe the mai to sirf tumhe utha raha tha maine kuch nahin kia and he move his face upward and look into his eyes..maine kuch nahi kiaaa(crying)_

 _Abhi noticed his ruptured lips and in anger look toward Ananya...tumne mere bhai pe haath uthaya.._

 _Ananya: to koi pamper krne jeisa kaam to kia nahin tha is pagal ne.._

 _Abhi: in anger, just stop it Anu mera bhai pagal nahi h wo sirf bimar h aur use jrurt h hum sabke saath ki aur pyar ki tumari is trh ki baaton se use kitni chot pohncti h pta h tumhe...wahi Daya h na ye jö saare din tumare aage peeche bhagta rehta tha wahi h naa ye jiska khyal tum mujse jada rkhti thin yaad h tumhe ye wahi Daya h jisne tumari pasand ki jewellery lane k liye apni do month ki salary laga di ti jisne tumare bete ko bachane k liye apna khoon dia tha aaj use tumare pyar ki jrurt h support ki jrurt h to tumne use..._

 _Ananya: ho gaya tumara Abhi ya kuch aur bi bolna h_

 _Abhi shocked Anu tum.._

 _Ananya: Haan sab yaad h muje sab kuch pr us sab se badh kr ye yaad h muje ki tumara bhai kahin na kahin mere uncle ki maut ka jimmedaar h khooni h tumara bhai mere uncle ka smje tum aur ab uski is haalat ka asar meri life pr pd raha h mere bacche pr pd raha h tumhe jö krna h karo iske liye pr mujse nafrat k siwa aur kuch ummed mt krna...and she moves from there_

 _Abhi: from behind kis uncle ki baat kr rahi ho tum jinse milne tak jaane ki fursat nahi rehti thi tumare paas wo mujse tumare bare me poocha krte te kyuki tumhe aur tumari family k paas unse baat tk krne ka waqt nahin tha..ye jhooti humdardi kisi aur ka dikana muje nahin...mere bhai ne apne pita ko khoya h uska dukh tumse boht jada h samjhi tum...n he went inside his bro room_

 _Ananya tights her fist n move toward her room_

 _Daya's room:_

 _Daya still sitting there only.._

 _Abhi come there with first aid kit and starts to aid him who was looking at him with amazed eyes...after abhi done his work he hold Daya n help him to sit on his bed..and said mai abhi aata hun Daya..._

 _Daya: suno tum..Abhi turns...Smilingly ye tumne jö lgaya meri chot pr is se kya hoga..._

 _Abhi just feel himself cry at any time with his brother's condition...he compose himself and said Is se tumari chot jaldi theek ho jaigi.._

 _Daya: happily,sach me to ye thodi wo subh jö tumne dia tha haan ju..iice me bi daal dena na plzz.._

 _Abhi confusingly: kyu juice me kyu aur ye juice me ni daali jati_

 _Daya sadly,to koi juice me daalne wali bi le aao na he lowered his tone n come toward his bro and said slowly wo mere ander bi boht chot lagi h tum bahr se to ye laga nahin sakte to usme mila dena mai pee lunga fir ander ki chot bi jaldi thk ho jaigi naa..._

 _Abhi feels himself breathless he just move outside house n broke that antiseptic bottle in rage and started crying for his bro..he is now getting that he has done a more big mistake than what his bro has done..his father die only at once but his bro is dying every minute every second due to loads of hurt given by him..._

 _At night:_

 _Ananya:(on phone) haan mummy aap kl hi aa jaiye naa yahan pehle fir hum log sath me hi ghoomne jaynge aapke...jee ok mummy mai Abhi ko mana lungi ek din to ghoomne ja hi sakte hn weise bhi wo leave pr hn ek week ki jee thk h ok bye mummy...call cuts_

 _Abhi: (from behind)Anu mai kahin nahin jaunga tumari family ko yahan ana h to aaye tum logon ko jahan jana h jao mai yahn Daya k saath rukunga use meri jrurt h..._

 _Ananya: Haan haan kyu nahin saari jrurt to tumare bhai ko h naa hum sab to yahan mehman hn jinhe tumare sath waqt guzarne k liye appointment lena pdega ab..._

 _Suddenly a call disturbs her harsh words which was on Abhi cell..._

 _Haan Rajat...high official ki meeting aaj hi h wo bi raat me wo to agle hafte thi naa..acha thk h mai pohnchta hun_

 _Abhi: Anu muje meeting k liye jana pdega abi beaureu tum tab tk Daya ka khyal rkna abhi so raha h wo tumhe koi presahni nahin hogi bus uthake khana khila dena use aur uski medicines..._

 _Ananya: Abhi tumhe late ho raha hoga sun lia h maine sab ab plz jao tum..._

 _Abhi was so helpless he can't leave his duty nor his bro..at last he move from there..._

 _At 9:00pm_

 _Ananya: chalo Dhruv ab TV off kro it's dinner time naa..chlo but soon a hand snatch remote from Ananya...Dhruv hide behind Ananya..._

 _Daya: Ab mai tv dekunga ( happily) clapping kitni der se wait kr raha tha mai kab ye soyega aur mai dekunga...chlo chlo dekne do_

 _Ananya made a frustrated face but Dhruv seems happy seeing his chachu in jolly mood and said Chachu mai bi apke saath dekunga TV dono milke cartoon dekenge..._

 _Daya looks amazingly toward him as he was not getting the head and tail of his talks but happy as someone talking to him.._

 _Ananya: kuch nahin dekna h aapko subh school bi jana h naa chalo utho yahn se but Daya hold him and nahin ye mera dost h mai isike saath TV dekunga..._

 _Ananya: koi nahin dekega TV samjhe aur tum kaan khol kr sun lo mere bete ko dubara apne gande hathon se choona bhi mat_

 _Daya: par maine to apne hath abhi soap se wash kiye hn ye deko pyari pyari khushboo bi and he take his hands toward Anu's nose but he push him harshly and take Dhruv inside in her room..Daya really feels hurt and he threw the remote on floor and move inside his room with murmer ye dost bhi chala gaya sab chale gaye hn mai kyu hun yahan.._

 _After some time of getting bored Daya come out of his room and saw dat Ananya is feeding Dhruv and also doing her dinner.._

 _Daya thinks ye to khana h muje bi to chiye h chalo jata hun but he was afraid of Anu due to morning incident..he slowly drag a chair of dining table and sat on it and started staring Ananya and Dhruv..Ananya feels uncomfortable and irritating from his continuous stare...she asks rudely kya chahiye tumhe haan kyu ghoor rahe ho muje.._

 _Daya tilt his head n show by his finger toward plate.._

 _Ananya look at him and than again got busy in feeding his baby but Dhruv leave some food uneaten.._

 _Ananya collect that food and the remains of her plate also and give it to Daya..lo khao chupchap aur ab dobara kuch mt mangna smje...Daya happily accept that food and starts to eat it in a messy way.._

 _Phone ring inside the house and Anu pick up the call..._

 _Haan Abhi boliye.._

 _Abhi: Anu muje yahn pr waqt lg jyega meeting to khtm ho gyi pr muje yahn pr kisi jruri case discussion liye rukna pdega...Daya ne dinner kr lia_

 _Ananya:Haan abhi kar rahe hn..._

 _Abhi: Anu plz tum medicine de dena use uske prescription me lika h.._

 _His voice stop hearing a beep beep sound from other side as the call has already been cut he dials again but no answer as Anu turns it on silent mode.._

 _Abhi was feeling tention for his bro with the attitude of his wife...he decides something and move inside_

 _At home:_

 _After taking that so called dinner Daya again look here in there for Anu as he wanted more food how can his tummy get filled with those remains of food of a kid..he remembers that in morning Abhi gave him food from microwave and took some things from fridge..he move toward microwave and open it but it was empty than he move towards fridge there he found a colourful tub of something icy...he happily took out it and starts to lerish it...but...a crying voice shift his attention.._

 _Ananya: coming out from room kya hua Dhruv kyu ro rahe hn aap.._

 _Dhruv: ye dekho mumma ye chachu ne kya kia kl mele flns kl ghr aane wale hn subh unke liye lchcleam laye te aap chachu ne kha li..ab raat ko kaan che milegi new wali_

 _Ananya: with irritation mai kya btaun kahan se milegi apne papa se hi poochna tum jö is pagal ko ghr lekr aye hn and than she looks at Daya who was enjoying his ice cream aur tum tumhe samjaya tha na maine ki ab nahi h kuch khane ko kyu hath lgaya tumne ise haan...Daya with fear: to aur kya krta mai muje bhook lagi thi aur subh wo usne bi to Isi me se(pointing toward fridge) khana dia tha to mai kyu nahi kha sakta..._

 _Ananya: in full anger,acha ek to galti ki aur fir mujse behas bhi kar rahe ho haan she move forward and snatch that tub from Daya and in that struggle tub falls down on floor and Ananya anger was on peak.._

 _Ye kya kia tumne haan ab kaun saaf krega ise haan_

 _Daya: (shouting) maine nahin kia ye tumne kia tumne mujse mera khana lia.._

 _Ananya: chup awaz neeche(in loud) Daya instantly move his head down and started taking back steps in fear due to which he slips on the fallen ice cream and Dhruv starts to laugh loudly with pagl gir gaya ha ha ha...Anu also smirks and go outside to fetch something.._

 _Daya crying silently and wiping his tears harshly with murmer jaane kyu nahi dia muje kuch nahi krta mai sab khud ho jata h sab..._

 _Ananya: return with duster and gave it to Daya: jab tak ye saaf na ho jaye theek se tab tak kahin nahi jaoge tum samje chlo kaam shuru kro warna tumhe tumare room me lock kr dungi..._

 _Daya: nahin please akela mat chodna mai kr raha hun( crying) kr raha hun mai akela nahin plz..._

 _And he begin with his work and started cleaning it In messy way..._

 _And Ananya move outside the house with Dhruv in the backyard to have some fresh air and gossip with neighbours.._

 _And Daya busy in cleaning up the ice cream aur say messing it up and continuously wiping his tears..._

 _Door bell rings but the visitor got confused seeing the opened door..he step inside and call_ _ **Bhabhi**_ _kahan hn aap nd he move towards dining hall where he saw the most weird thing his eyes has ever seen he with fast steps come forward and tears form in his eyes..._

 _Daya sir ye kya kar rahe hn aap..._

 _Daya after seeing a new face just leave the work and hide behind sofa plz muje daantna mat mai kr raha hun boht der se pr ye khud hi nahi ho raha h(cry tone)_

 _Freddy: (teary) nahi sir apko ye sab krne ki jrurt nahi h aap aiye mere saath plz sir aiye ye dekiye apke liye Abhijeet sir ne kya bheja h..dekhiye_

 _Daya: Ab..hii usne bheja h..freddy feels happy as after almost 5 days Daya took name of anyone of them.._

 _Freddy: Haan sir unhone hi chaliye apko bhook lagi hogi naa..._

 _Daya: bhook haan bhook boht lagi h chlo kya khaynge ye box keise.._

 _Freddy:(smile) ye box nahi sir ye pizzaaa_

 _Daya: happy like kid oh ye pizza hmm chlo khaynge yum yum..and they both sat on sofa present there and starts to eat it..._

 _After sometime Anu with Dhruv return home and look at the floor which was still messy..she come in anger and move toward Daya's room which was empty she returns to dining room and than he saw Freddy who was disposing box and napkins in dustbin...He looks toward her with hate and ask kya hua bhabhi kise dhoond rahi hain aap_

 _Ananya: wiping sweat drops from her face and said nahi Freddy sir kisiko bi nahi wo to mai bus.._

 _Freddy: (teasingly) nahin tention mat lijiye apke permanent servant ghar chod kr nahi gaye hn bus kya h na unhe thoda khana khila raha tha jö unke bhai ne bheja tha unke liye shyd unhe bharosa tha ki koi acha sulook nahi kia jaa raha hoga ghr me unke saath pr ye umeed to shyd unhe bi nahi hogi...and in rage he move outside house and saw Abhi coming out of his car..._

 _Abhi: Freddy Daya thk hai naa_

 _Freddy: teary, nahi sir wo theek nahin hain apko pata h jab mai yahan aya to and he tells the whole to him and said sir aap plz khyal rakhiye unka is trh chot nahi pohnchni chahiye unhe and he went off.._

 _Abhi with full anger enter inside the house opened the fridge and threw all the items on the floor.._

 _Ananya: ye kya kr rahe ho tum Abhi pagl to nahi ho gye ho_

 _Abhi: haan mai bhi pagl hun aur mera bhai bhi aur afsos ki baat h dono ko tumhe hi jhelna h ab dek kya rahi ho mere waps aane se pehle ye sab saaf hona chahiye samjhi..._

 _Anu just begin the assigned work as she knew this time if she say something it will not be good for her as she too know the anger of her husband..._

 _Abhi moves inside his room and bang his hand on wall he knew that he has done wrong but what his wife has done is not tolerable by him any more..he sat on his bed helplessly...A hand slowly shake his shoulder and Abhi turns back and see his support standing there with sweet smile on his lips and said.._

 _Ab..hii tum der se aaye maine boht intezaar kia tumara aaj.._

 _Abhi: put his hand on his bro cheeks and said maine bi baccha aur tu jaag kyu raha h abi tak chl so jaa tu haan medicine khayi tune..._

 _Daya nodded his head in yes and said Fred ne khila di Ab..hi wo boht acha h mera pehla dost h pta h usne muje apne haath se khana khilaya.._

 _Abhi smiles and said aur mai kaun hun mai tumara dost nahin_

 _Daya sternly nahii tum mere dost nahii..tears falls from Abhi eyes and he turns his facee...Daya continues tum to bhai ho na meree tumne subh wo dantne wali bhabhi ko btaya ta..._

 _Abhi smiles and hugs his sweet bro who in this condition too know how to comfort him..._

 _Acha chl boht baatein ho gyi ab room me chl k so jaa thk chl...and both brother's sleep with each other waiting for next wound of destiny for them..._

 _Days passing and there was no improvement in Daya's condition..everything is fine with him when Abhi is near him but when in his absence he was treated brutually from his dantne wali bhabhi.._

 _Abhi home:_

 _Abhi has gone to beaurau and Daya in garden with his nephew no no not playing but cutting grass of ground as gardner was on leave and Dhruv has to play match with his friends for which he needs a clean pitch so he is here to put an eye on him either he is working correctly or not.._

 _Dhruv: deko jaldi jaldi kalo ni to fir mumma se maal khani palegi chalo chalo do fasht.._

 _Daya looking at him with pleading eyes as he was feeling exhausted due to excessive heat in the month of May..he was murmerimg Abhi aa ja jldi aa ja and continuously singing it and side by side looking at back door to have a look of his bro..._

 _But some other persons entered from that door and they look toward Daya and smile teasingly...Waah beti acha kaam krwa rahi h tu is se sahi bhi h kisi kaam ka ta raha nahin ye oopar se bimar aur ho gaya h pata ni kya sadma lag gaya wo to hum sabko lagna chahiye Praduman ki maut ka iska kya rishta h unse iski wajh se maut ho gayi unki aur ise deko unhi k ghum me depression ho gaya kya natak h.._

 _And Anu dad come forward and said aye idhr aa tu_

 _Daya really afraid after listening such type of words for him and he come there with baby steps..._

 _Anu Dad: dikhta nahi tuje meri beti kabse kaam kr rahi h jaa hum sabke liye chai bana kr la.._

 _Daya: muje bnane nahi aati wo to Abhi.._

 _Anu mom: haan mai ye keise bhul gayi ki tuje to sirf khana aur sona aata h Baaki sab to tumara bhai krta h naa tumare liye pata nahi ek anath ko itna sr pr kyu chada raka h_

 _Daya: (shouts) anath nahi hun mai bhai h mera mere pita bi hn_

 _Ananya: hain nahi the unhi ko to maar daala tumne aur ab hum sbko preshan krne k liye yahn baithe hue ho.._

 _Anu Dad: chinta kyu krti h beta tuje ek servant mil gaya h wo bi bina salary ka and everybody laughing at him_

 _Daya: just crying his eyes out standing in front of all but his mind has stopped at one sentence": hain nahi the unhi ko to maar daala tumne" he was shaking his head in no madly fir showing his disassurance for that..._

 _And all laughed more and Anu said ye dekho apne pagal hone ka saboot bhi de raha h.._

 _Daya shouts and in crying tone said main pagl nahi hun Abhi kehta h mai thk hun aur ye bi ki maine kuch nahi kiya h suna aap logo ne kisiko nahi maara h maine samjhe.._

 _Ananya: khoon kia h tumne humare uncle ka ACP Praduman ka yaad h wo din jab tumne us ladki ki jindagi ko unki jaan se jada ehmiyat di ti tumare waqt pr nahi pohnchne ki wajh se jaan chali gayi unki_

 _Anu Dad: rehne do beta ek anath family ka kya matlab smjega ye to Abhijeet ne hi sar chada raka h ise nahi to pda hota kisi kone me.._

 _A loud voice of lamp falling stop her father words everyone looks back and saw Abhi standing there with Daya's doctor as today was his appointment..._

 _Kya bakwas kiye jaa rahe hn aap uncle aapki himmat keise hui mere ghr me mere bhai ko kuch kehne ki_

 _Ananya: to kya galat kaha h papa ne tum._

 _Abhi: u shut up Anu quites,and Abhi look toward his pal who was standing there motionless..Abhi move toward him and shake him but it result of falling down of Daya on floor following by a shout Dayaaaaa..._

 _Doctor check him and said Officer maine kaha tha inhe koi stress nahi hona chahiye pr apke ghr aakr muje to nahi lgta ki stress nahi h...aur shyd yhi wajh h ki ye abhi tk recover nahi kr paye hn mere khyal me apko inhe mental hospital shift kr dena chahiye..and he stops with a stern voice as Doctor..._

 _Doc: officer plz think maturely aap apne ghr ka environment dekiye is trh k mahol me Daya kabi thk ni ho paynge aap unhe apne saath rkna chahte hn boht achi baat h but ur family is not with u and as a man I can understand ur responsibility toward his family too u can't leave any of them but as a doctor I strictly suggest u to shift him into hospital..unke mind ko ye stress dobara hua to unke liye acha nahi hoga plz think on it..._

 _Abhi was confused and worried too..Each word of doc was correct but how he can do this to his pal his baccha his little bro...he looks at him and feels movement in his hands and slowly Daya open his eyes and look toward Abhi and said Ab..hi crying main anath hun kya tum mere bhai nahi ho and he sits immediately and said maine nahi mara na kisiko bolo naa Abhi plzz and he put his head on Abhi shoulder and starts sobbing.._

 _Abhi also have tears in his eyes he said that Daya tu fikr mt kr mai sab thk kr dunga sab chup ho jaa Daya...and he hugs him gently and pat his head to calm down him..._

 _Next Morning:_

 _Before any one woke up Abhi woke up Daya chal aaj hum ghoomne chalenge thk khoob mje krenge chl tyar ho ja jldi se_

 _Daya nodded happily and moved toward washroom to get ready..and Abhi let flow his tears and slowly said sorry baccha sorry_

 _They first went to beach and enjoy there moment play inside sea with water eat popcorns and do racing...Daya was so happy with all this and after some time cutely said that Abhi bhook lagi h_

 _Both went to a nearby restro and fill their tummies..._

 _Than Abhi sat with Daya in car and a silent journey starts in which Daya was happy and excited for the next destination but Abhi does not show any reaction to him and silently drive car.._

 _He stops the car infront of Astha mental asylum and said chlo Daya and Daya happily move his head in yes and continuously asking Abhi about the place the new games they will play etc etc but Abhi was silent he even do not have courage to look toward Daya.._

 _He talks with staff to not to take any harsh step for his bro and so many other advices_

 _Daya listening to all of his talks and than said yahn chodne aye ho muje tum akela haan Abhi nodded his head in no phir se akela krna chahte ho naa tum haan (crying now) muje akela mt chodo plz Abhi boss plzz muje akela mt kro plz_

 _Abhi:Daya tere ilaz k liye ye jruri h baccha tu.._

 _Daya:nahiii(shouting) muje koi ilaz nahi krwana tum bi ni rkna chahte ho na muje apne paas and in the next movement he hold scissors in his hand from wardboys tray and put it on his neck nahii jao Abhi he hold his both hands plz mat jao..plz Abhi muje akela mt chodo boht dr lgta h mai chala jaunga fir..he said with immense pain and determination in his eyes..._

 _Doc orders wardboys to take him inside room and after Daya moved with more tears from there.._

 _Doc :plz Abhijeet hum apke bhai ka ache se khyal rakenge and a loud crashing voice touch the ears of both..suddenly Abhi feels a unknown fear in his heart he ran toward Daya room and saw that window glass has been broken and his bro was lying on ground with in his own pool of blood..._

 _Abhi ran towards him hold him and place his head in his lap but he was seeming lifeless Abhi remembers the last words of his buddy.."plz Abhi akela mt chodo boht dr lgta h muje mai chala jaunga fir"_

 _Abhi remember doc words_ _ **"inhe stress nahi hona chahiye aise patients khud ko nuksaan pohncha skte hn"**_

 _ **Abhi was stunned and motionless..he was just thinking one thing WHAT NEXT?**_

 _ **6 MONTHS LATER:**_

 _A person signing a paper heading of which was DIVORCE and give it to the lady standing in front of him and also give his savings his house to her and said Anu ye tumare rishton ki keemat h aur mai ab rishta nibhane ja raha hun_

 _And he moves from there pick up his bags and the last person he meets was Freddy...Ye lijiye sir apki Banglore ki tickets aap sab kuch chod kr jaa rahe hn sir..._

 _Abhi:ab kuch nahin h mere paas siwaye ek rishtey k bus ab usi k paas jaa raha hun tum sab khyal rkna apna...and he move from there and slowly go out of sight from the eyes of Freddy...and he too moved to beaurau to accomplish his duty..._

 _ **Banglore:**_

 _ **Words of a culprit roaming inside mind of Abhi...**_

 _ **Bhagwan apse kabi apka sahara na cheene aap shyd jee hi na payen**_

 _And Abhi smiles on himself kya sach me jee raha hun mai..._

 _Taxi stops:sahab hospital aa gaya.._

 _Abhi: thanku and he give the fare and move toward his brother's room inside hospital who was sleeping peacefully doctors have declared him unconscious for the whole life and tell Abhi to pray for his death becoz it is quiet easy than to live such a life..._

 _Abhi holds his hand and start his daily routine of talking with his bro as now he is there always for his saccha relation the cobweb is left in Mumbai and the real was in front of him...whom he has given his whole life...A truly real relation..._

 _ **Kabi kabi life ki choti mistakes bi life ko kya turns de sakti hn ya kabi kisi apne ki galti ko maaf na kr paana hume us se kitna door kr deta h aur kabhi kabhi humare apne hi humse humari life cheen lete hn...bitter but truth**_

 **AN: And now it ends...hope ki aap sab ki expectations ko poora kia ho thanku for ur immense love and support jisne is story ko complete krne me help ki thanks a lot...love u all**

 **Plz read and review...**


End file.
